Yosemite Sam
Yosemite Sam is one of the main antagonists in The Looney Tunes Show. He is both short and short-tempered. He is an arrogant man with a western accent who is shown as an antagonist to Bugs and Daffy alike due to his mooching and all around snobby attitude, however he has a kind side. Yosemite Sam lives in a broken down house next door to Bugs and Daffy's house. Summary Yosemite Sam first appears in Blow My Stack, where he raps about how easy it is for him to blow his stack. He is seen getting mad after a wheel broke from his train when he was young, a dolphin looked at him the wrong way, people turned in their library books in late, people said mean things about others and how he couldn't count to ten. He was later shown in anger management class in the song, along with Elmer Fudd, Sylvester and Wile E. Coyote, among others. He blew his stack by exploding at the end of the song. Image:Yosemite-Sam-Blow-My-Stack.jpg|Yosemite Sam singing about a dolphin looking at him the wrong way.|link=Blow My Stack Image:Poof!.png|Sam after blowing his stack.|link=Blow My Stack Sam then appears in Fish and Visitors, where he stays a Bugs and Daffy's house after he fulfills a plan to not have to pay the electric bill anymore by making a solar panel that the sun works. He ruins the house while he stays by breaking the TV, breaking the toilet, making the bathroom messy, and filling one of the rooms with a lot of his stuff. He later is told to leave the house by Daffy at the end of the episode, which makes him cry, though after he is told to come back and stay, the sun comes back up and Yosemite Sam gets his cold-hearted attitude back, but then loses it when it rains again. Image:Episode42.png|Yosemite Sam yells at Bugs when he got asked what's up.|link=The Fish and Visitors Image:Episode45.png|Yosemite Sam says that he needs no friends.|link=The Fish and Visitors Image:Episode46.png|Yosemite Sam discusses his solar panels.|link=The Fish and Visitors Image:Cheesy Nachos.png|Yosemite Sam offers Bugs some nachos.|link=The Fish and Visitors Image:Sam's Living Arrangements.png|Sam's living arrangements include tons of clutter.|link=The Fish and Visitors Image:Breaking Sam's Fall and Daffy's Back.png|Sam lands on Daffy on the staircase.|link=The Fish and Visitors Image:Fish Visitors Grab 5.jpg|"Evidentally no power means no hot water. Mind if I grab a quick shower?"|link=The Fish and Visitors Image:Bugs' Ghost Sheet.png|Bugs pretending to be a ghost to make Sam leave the house.|link=The Fish and Visitors Image:Bugs' Ghost Sheet (3).png|Sam grabs Daffy and tells Bugs to not fool around when there's a ghost in the house.|link=The Fish and Visitors Sam appeared briefly in Reunion when he steps outside when Daffy screams about not letting him read their mail. In The Foghorn Leghorn Story, he falls into a large hole that Taz digs and while in it tries to figure out what to do with an interesting item Bugs finds, and he is later told by Bugs that it is a vase. Yosemite Sam then keeps learning more and more about the vase from Bugs, and the two then go down to Mac and Tosh's local antique shop to figure out if the case is valuable. Though, after they learn the vase is worth $1,000,000 Sam says he had found the vase, which causes he and Bugs to get in a fight. Later when Foghorn Leghorn and Daffy come into the shop fighting, Sam tries punching Foghorn, but fails at even injuring him. Later when the vase cracks and Burmeets Turtle is found inside of it, Sam takes the turtle and wants to keep it for himself, but he later bursts. At the movie theater later on, Sam is found out to be alright after bursting, and it is shown that Daffy plays him in The Foghorn Leghorn Story. He later talks to Mac and Tosh at Pizzariba about how confusing the movie was. Image:Snapshot20110708001402.png|The Tasmanian Devil finds Sam and gives him to Daffy.|link=The Foghorn Leghorn Story Image:Snapshot20110708001937.png|Sam gets mad at Bugs for making him fall in a hole.|link=The Foghorn Leghorn Story Image:Snapshot20110708002111.png|Sam wants to keep the vase, even though he doesn't know what it is.|link=The Foghorn Leghorn Story Image:Snapshot20110708002651.png|Sam wants to pay with the vase.|link=The Foghorn Leghorn Story Image:Snapshot20110708003120.png|Sam with Mac and Tosh at the Antique Store.|link=The Foghorn Leghorn Story Image:Snapshot20110708003504.png|Sam fights with Bugs.|link=The Foghorn Leghorn Story Image:Snapshot20110708003555.png|Bugs punches Sam rather hardly.|link=The Foghorn Leghorn Story Image:Snapshot20110708003945.png|Sam punches Foghorn Leghorn.|link=The Foghorn Leghorn Story Image:Snapshot20110708004553.png|Sam gets happy when he sees the Burmeeets Turtle and he explodes.|link=The Foghorn Leghorn Story Image:Snapshot20110708005635.png|Sam tries to understand the movie.|link=The Foghorn Leghorn Story He then appears in Peel of Fortune where he uses Bugs massage chair and gives Bugs some advice. Sam also appeared briefly in the Merrie Melody, ''We Are in Love, where he is seen walking his pet, and hid inside the house when he saw Lola (possibly freaked out by Lola's actions) Image:Snapshot20110717154228.png|Sam at Bugs' yard sale.|link=Peel of Fortune Image:Snapshot20110717155751.png|Sam next to Lola Bunny's car.|link=We Are in Love In Newspaper Thief, he gets invited to Bugs' dinner party, and ends up forgiving Daffy. In DMV, he is a driving tester who gives Daffy and Lola a driving test, and since he was too freaked out by Lola's driving skills during the test that she passed herself. He also gives Daffy a passing grade because he couldn't see out the window. In Off Duty Cop, he is shown working for the Spargle company, selling their liquid creation of an energy drink. He then gets arrested, escapes and is forced to run away from the cops naked. It is unknown whether he got arrested or not. In French Fries, Yosemite is randomly selected to try to kick a field goal at a football game, and if he wins he'll get $1,000,000. Later, Bugs coaxes him into bringing him along, because he has a lucky rabbit's foot. Right before kicking the football, at the game, Yosemite accidentally gets his shoe stuck into the ground because of the sharpened heels he put on them, this hurting or breaking up ankle. Yosemite makes his first Season 2 appearance in Bobcats on Three!, where he attends the first of Bugs' parties, and chats with Marvin the Martian. Later, Bugs invites him to his fifth party, but Yosemite declines, due to the excessive butter in the food there, which is why Bugs wanted to have a party. Yosemite tells Bugs to lay off the unhealthy food, but Bugs just ignores him. Yosemite makes a somewhat major appearance in You've Got Hate Mail. He, along with several other people, receives an insulting e-mail from Daffy, which he accidentally sent. Yosemite has a different response than all of the others, and thanks Daffy, saying, "It was like holding a mirror up to his soul", and changes his whole personality, and even gives all of his cowboy clothes to Bugs. Later, Yosemite hosts a book club at his house, but then realizes that he is who he is, kicks all of the people out. Sam makes a minor appearance at the end of Itsy Bitsy Gopher. Lola and Daffy were investigating Tosh's disappearance, and drew a picture of him to get the community involved, but had horrible art skills and the picture looked like Speedy Gonzales. In reality, Tosh was just at the park. Yosemite saw the sign, and turned in Speedy Gonzales to the gophers, for five bucks. In Rebel Without a Glove, Yosemite bumps into Bugs, who is now a jerk because he has different gloves, and tells him to watch where he's going. Bugs says, "Or what?!" and Yosemite backs off. He also makes a major appearance in The Stud, the Nerd, the Average Joe, and the Saint. Bugs saves him several times from near-death experiences, and he wants to save Bugs' life in return, as he doesn't want to be in debt. At the end, Bugs fires a starting pistol to start a marathon race, and Yosemite thinks that someone is trying to shoot him, and as a result crashes into Bugs, in an attempt to shield him. Bugs explains that it was a starter's pistol, but Yosemite can't resist shooting it into the air multiple times, making him go to court. Yosemite appears in the criminal notebook, when Daffy looks through them to see who stole his handbag. Appearances Season 1 *103. Jailbird and Jailbunny (''debut in Merrie Melodies) *104. Fish and Visitors *106. Reunion (cameo) *109. The Foghorn Leghorn Story *111. Peel of Fortune *114. Newspaper Thief *118. DMV *119. Off Duty Cop *121. French Fries Season 2 *201. Bobcats on Three *202. You've Got Hate Mail *203. Itsy Bitsy Gopher *204. Rebel Without a Glove *207. Customer Service *208. The Stud, the Nerd, the Average Joe, and the Saint *209. It's a Handbag (cameo in photo) *210. A Christmas Carol *211. We're In Big Truffle *213. Daffy Duck Esquire *214. Spread Those Wings and Fly *215. The Black Widow *217. Gribbler's Quest *218. The Grand Old Duck of York *219. Ridiculous Journey *224. Mr. Wiener *225. Best Friends Redux Trivia *He is allergic to cheese, as in Fish and Visitors, as he buys soy cheese nachos. *In Peel of Fortune, it is revealed that Yosemite Sam is 19 inches tall. *His career includes being a sales representative and a driving instructor. *The car in Yosemite Sam's driveway has a license plate that says "LU ZR" (loser). This is a joke since his house is broken down and his car doesn't have wheels. *In Moostache, he was seen flirting with Tina Russo. As of Customer Service, he is frightened by her. *In The Stud, the Nerd, the Average Joe, and the Saint, Sam appeared with his guns for the first time in The Looney Tunes Show. Gallery Dazed Yosemite Sam.jpg Criminal Book.png|Yosemite's mugshot. S3E13 (29).jpg S3E13 (24).jpg Bugs Saves Sam.png Sam.png Breaking Sam's Fall and Daffy's Back.png Bugs' Ghost Sheet.png Bugs' Ghost Sheet (3).png Cheesy Nachos.png Episode42.png Episode45.png Episode46.png Fish Visitors Grab 5.jpg Lt yosemitesam 174x252.png Poof!.png Sam's Living Arrangements.png Snapshot20110708001402.png Snapshot20110708001937.png Snapshot20110708002111.png Snapshot20110708002651.png Snapshot20110708003120.png Snapshot20110708003504.png Snapshot20110708003555.png Snapshot20110708003945.png Snapshot20110708004553.png Snapshot20110708005635.png Snapshot20110717154228.png Snapshot20110717155751.png Yosemite-Sam-Blow-My-Stack.jpg Maxresdefaultp.jpg Maxresdefaulti.jpg ImagesCAJJAQAM.jpg Tumblr mnelvyZc3r1qhansmo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ml02mujTF41r9zy3co2 1280.jpg Category:Characters